


Out of Nowhere

by MsChievous



Series: Promptis Fan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Written for Promptis Fan WeekDay 1: Realization - the moment they knew it was love





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! So, yeah, decided to do one of these fan week things. I'm not gonna do them all, but I will do most of them. Generally, they're gonna be pretty short, but probably not as short as this.
> 
> Enjoy this rare feast of fluff with a lil' bit of sadness.

It was a funny thing.

Noctis had read some of Gladio’s romance books, not because they were any good, but because Ignis had taken away all his electronics because he had failed his chemistry test and he was bored out of his skull.

Now he had Prompto for that.

They were predictable, silly, and downright uncomfortable when the book had the nerve to write a sex scene. Honestly, he could probably write a better sex scene and he had neither written nor had sex.

But he still read them because they were something to do. 

And as he read them, one thing jumped out at him: the two leads were so obviously made for each other. When one pushed, the other pulled, in perfect synchronization, without words or actions. They just knew.

They saw each other, and right away, knew they were the one.

It wasn’t like that with him and Prompto. 

No.

No, with Prompto, they butted heads. A lot. Especially after Prompto grew a pair and started talking back, standing up for himself. Mostly it was little things, like Noctis leaving his clothes in Prompto’s room, not brushing his teeth or taking a shower, or Prompto being too needy, talking too much, or getting in the way.

They stepped on each other’s toes a  _ lot _ , but they also made up a lot. They had gotten rather good at it.

But when they first met, Noctis didn’t feel that flutter of the heart, didn’t feel the whole world stop, didn’t see himself with Prompto. He just saw a kid with blonde hair and a bundle of energy.

But now, sitting on his couch, playing some game that had just come out, all he could really pay attention to was the intensity of Prompto’s gaze on the T.V screen, the way he bit his upper lip in concentration. 

Why  _ now _ ? He furrowed his brow and concentrated on the game.

They made it through another chapter of the game when Prompto leaned back against the couch as the loading screen filled the T.V. He fiddled nervously with the controller in his hands and sighed.

“Hey, dude?” His voice was weak, breathy. Uncertain. 

“Yeah?” Noctis looked at him, but Prompto glanced away, licking his lips. 

“Uh, it’s, uh, it’s nothing, dude. Never mind.” He said it quickly, too quickly for Noctis to actually believe there was nothing going on. “Oh, look, it’s done loading, let’s-”

Noctis paused the game before the cutscene could progress too far. “Dude, whatever it is, just tell me. Maybe I could help.”

Prompto turned pink, pressing his controller into his thighs. His mouth opened and closed a few times. “No, it’s nothing,” He rasped.

“Do I have to tickle it out of you?” Noctis tossed his controller to the side, wiggling his fingers threateningly. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Prompto huffs, then he jumps to his feet as Noctis lunges forward, fingers wriggling towards the ticklish skin of his everywhere. “Fine!” He yelped, dancing even further out of Noctis’ reach, “Fine. Just…” He takes a deep breath. “Just give me a sec, okay?”

Noctis nodded, waiting as Prompto took a few deep breaths. 

“I-I love you, I’ve been in love with you since the beginning.” Prompto said, almost too fast for Noctis to comprehend. 

Noctis blinked once, twice, taking the time to let Prompto’s words sink in. They made sense individually, but all together? “I….” He started to respond, but didn’t quite know how.

In Gladio’s romance novels, confessions of love were grandiose, said over an extravagant dinner, with candles and perfume and promises of sex. They most certainly did  _ not _ occur during the loading screen of a game they had been playing for the last ten hours straight, over the best pizza still available for delivery at 2 in the morning. 

The responses were usually equally grandiose, pledging undying love, loyalty, and attraction, with kissing and holding, and a lot of fancy words. Occasionally, they would feed each other food. 

It wasn’t until he could hear Prompto’s breathing from ten feet away that he realized he hadn’t responded yet.

“I- I mean, I- I’m sorry, I wasn’t, I didn’t-” Prompto was almost hyperventilating, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. 

Noctis wanted to leap to his feet, to embrace Prompto, whisper into his ear that it would be okay, that everything would work out. But he couldn’t. He was struck motionless by a single thought that Prompto’s confession had jarred loose.

“...I love you too.” He said. It was so quiet, nearly whispered, that Prompto didn’t hear what he said, just that he said something.

“What?” Prompto wiped away the beginnings of tears from his eyes. “I-I couldn’t hear, sorry.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
